


Tronnor's Falls

by mercutiglo



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, tronnor - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: Camping, M/M, Tickling, btw im gonna make a second chapter but like idk how to make this say that its not complete, lots of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Troye are forced to spend time together on a camping trip with their parents and they learn that they don't actually hate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tronnor's Falls

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes, sorry, my fault.  
> Also, to anyone who wants to lecture me on the "they're real people this is disgusting what is wrong with you" I know. I started this like a month and a half ago and then by this point I'm like "why am I doing this." I don't claim that any of this is real or will ever be real (it kind of can't be because it assumes they live in the same town and are still in school.) If ya'll wanna discuss this, my url is the same on tumblr like I am all for discussion. I don't claim either of them as mine, because they are not.

"Wait, we're going camping with the Mellets? And I have to share a tent with Troye? Will Sage or Steele or Tyde at least be there as well?" Connor gave his parents a pleading look. "It's not like I'll have anyone else because you're letting Brandon stay at his friend's house instead but I can't."

"Connor, calm down. You'll be fine. The two of you get along well enough. And no, none of them can either, so it'll just be the two of you. Don't give me that look. You haven't been camping in forever and just think, this time you don't have to share a tent with your parents and annoying siblings."

  
"But think, what if I had wanted to spend time with my actual friends that weekend? Not with someone I only really tolerate for a couple hours at a time because I'm forced to?"

  
"I'm not listening to any more of your complaining, Connor."

  
He returned to his room, not really wanting to deal with his parents anymore either. It wasn't that he really /hated/ Troye. He just didn't really like him. He seemed like one of those boys that got whatever it was that he wanted, and like he was expecting everyone to give him everything because he was some special snowflake or something. "Connor!" he heard his mother shout at him from downstairs. "What if I tell you we're going to Taylor's Falls? Then will you at least have a little bit of fun?"

  
He sat for a moment. Taylor's Falls was his absolute favorite place to go camping because there were so many great rocks to climb around on. "Sure, Mom," he shouted back. He supposed if worst came to worst, he could just run away from Troye all day.

\----

The three hour car ride might have been manageable had everyone not been cramped in one car, with all of the gear for a three night camping trip. Also had the parents not started talking about politics about ten minutes in, not stopping even once they had set up tents and everything. Also had Troye not been constantly asking seemingly random questions that made Connor think that he knew he wasn't straight. Connor of course knew that Troye was gay, but Troye did not know that Connor was as well. It made things slightly weird, but Connor just sort of steered the conversation away from everything relationship related.

  
Things got a bit better after they were able to physically put a little bit of distance between the two of them while setting up the tent. Connor had never really noticed how skinny the boy really was until he was watching him reach up while putting tent poles together. After the hard decision of where to put the tent so they didn't need to be near the parents but also be still be on their campsite, followed by the confusion of how exactly to put the tent together, the parents told them to shoo off for a bit while it was still light out, reminding them not to fall off any cliffs.

  
Troye had only been camping up to Taylor's Falls once before, so Connor showed him a few of his favorite spots to climb around. As the sun was setting, they were hanging out at the top of a rock face that looked down upon the river, pretty much straight up from where their campsite was. They had just been idly chatting for a while about random things, Connor continuing to change the subject whenever it came to the subject of girlfriends or boyfriends. Connor had also been noticing how Troye was constantly giving him such fond glances, always paying close attention to Connor's silly stories about that one thing his sibling had done once which is why he loves that spot. And Connor was realizing that as the afternoon was wearing on, Troye wasn't actually the spoiled brat that he had assumed he was. They finally realized that they should maybe head back down after the sun had gone down because neither of them had their flashlights and Troye had started shivering because he hadn't brought his sweatshirt with him and he was just in a tanktop and shorts.

  
They sat by the campfire that their parents had started before they had drunkenly disappeared. They had started realizing how much they actually got along where before they had been just sort of boys who occasionally hung out awkwardly because their parents forced them to. Connor also noted that Troye's face structure was really really defined in the firelight.

  
The boys' parents came back from whatever adventure they had been on to find that the two boys had fallen asleep together on a log, wrapped up in a giant fleece blanket that had been brought on just about every Franta camping trip to have ever happened. Troye's mom snapped a photo, knowing that the boys would hate it but also knowing that it was an adorable opportunity not to be missed. "Boys," she said after photographing the sweet moment, shaking their shoulders so that they might wake up and go back to their tent. "Troye, Connor. Wake up, you two." They slowly came into consciousness, looking up at their parents, then at each other, leaning a bit away from each other once they realized exactly how the situation might have looked to their laughing parents. "You boys go to bed, it's been a long day with travelling and adventures and such. You'll have more time to adventure tomorrow, but you'll also need the energy for it." They stood up sort of guilty looking, headed off to the individual comfort of their individual sleeping bags.

\----

The next day it looked like it was going to pour all day. They both woke up with a start after a large roll of thunder scared them awake at about 5 am, no light up yet to tell them how early it was, just the pounding of raindrops against the ground outside. They looked at each other and both realize that neither was going to be able to fall back asleep. "I'm really glad you thought to put our tent under a tree, Con. And decided that the rain tarp wasn't just a waste of time," Troye declared, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

  
Connor looked back at him, mirroring his movements of rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, I looked at the forecast yesterday before we left and I figured some coverage would be a good idea. Too bad that means we can't go climbing around again today."  
Troye searched around in bag, muttering something about how he "for sure put them in here, just where the fuck, wait, is this, yes!" pulling out a deck of cards and a couple of board games. "I also have a drawing pad and some pencils and markers and shit in the van if we wanna do that too."

  
Connor looked at this boy in awe. He hadn't even thought about bringing something to do in case it rained, and he even knew it was going to rain. "Wow. A+ for Troye for not being a dumbass. I think my parents might have another deck of cards in the van as well. So then we could do games that are like competitive and shit. Or build like card towers or whatever. I also am very much a fan of chilling in the van because it's kind of cold in here now that it's raining. Then we can wait for our parents to wake up and make breakfast?"

  
Troye shivered a little, nodding and throwing on a sweatshirt. "Sounds like a plan." They made a dash for the van without their rain jackets, shoving the games under their shirts to keep their cardboard boxes from getting too soaked. They collapsed inside after remembering that keys were necessary for opening a locked car, and that Connor had a copy of the key for when he got to drive to swim practice.

  
They spent two hours playing two-person solitaire, yelling at each other when the other won and the shushing because they didn't want to accidentally wake their parents up, even though their parents tents were on the other side of the campsite from where the van was parked, and the rain hadn't let up in the slightest. After they finally decided to call it once Troye had won five times and Connor was yet to really put up a real fight, they decided to switch over to drawing. They did a few games of trying to draw what the other was thinking, but after Troye let a couple of drawings slip out of his book onto the floor, Connor realize just how outmatched he was at drawing. "Holy shit, Troye. These are amazing," he said, looking at a couple of simple tree and flower sketches that were immensely detailed.

  
Troye grabbed at the drawings in Connor's hands, trying to explain that they weren't even really all that good and he should really give them back before he decided to stab him with a pencil, but Connor just kept leaning away from his grasp, looking through the various sketches. There were a few of houses, a couple of pretty amazing self portraits that he had done for art class, continuing to admire his work until he got to the final sheet of paper. He looked at Troye, holding them away from him, giving him a look that made Troye stop trying to grab, and start trying to explain. "Okay, look, this was like three months ago when our parents were hanging out and you were hanging out with Steele and Sage, and Nicola and I were just chilling and drawing. I think you guys had lit a fire in the backyard. I honestly think it was Nicola who was like "Damn, Con looks so good in this lighting" and you were just like keeping the pose because you were listening to Sage tell some long-ass story, so we were seeing who could draw you better. It's not like I just randomly decided to creepily draw you, Con."

  
Connor narrowed his eyes a bit, contemplating whether or not the story was actually true, eventually deciding that it had to be and handing the drawings back to Troye. "I'm not mad about it or anything, I was just wondering. But it's really good. Like that is really amazing. My nose is just a little bit smaller than that though. Just saying. I'm gonna go pee," Connor declared before opening the door of the van and going outside.

  
Troye sat in the van, looking at the drawing he had done. "Shit," he muttered, knowing that Connor was going to figure out that he was kind of in love with him sooner or later, most likely being sooner. And if they spend all day in the car or tent talking and playing games or whatever, it's bound to come out at some point. And Troye had his hopes that Connor was gay, but he couldn't really be sure. And his reaction to the drawing wasn't really proving anything either way.

  
Connor knocked on the window, startling Troye from where he was putting the drawings back in his book. "Troye, I grabbed your rain jacket. It's only let up a tiny bit, but Mom and Dad made pancakes so let's go eat food because food is good and it's always ten times better when it's raining. Also they have the tarp up. Let's go," he said, opening the door a little bit to hand him his rain jacket before walking over.

\----

By the afternoon, it was warm and sunny, meaning their parents kept insisting they go have fun wandering around, although dark clouds lingered in the sky, waiting. They asked if they could have money to go into town, but the answer was "No, it's a beautiful day and you both spend so much time inside when we're at home so go humor us and pretend you're enjoying being outside for this one weekend" which was the "We really want you to just leave us alone so bye" disguised in the angry parent voice, so they said they would go wander around by the river, promising that they wouldn't fall in and if one of them did, he swore he would call and blah blah blah and then practically ran off. But only after they were forced to take a bag with food and water for a month in it with them. Also not really planning on heading down towards the river, because then their parents wouldn't be able to find them later.

  
They wandered down a trail that started right by their campsite, deciding they would just wander around and find as many cool things that they could. They had ended up bringing the drawing pad and pencils with them, because they decided that it would be fun to try and have some little drawing competitions of their own. They kept finding cool boulders to climb around on, and little caves that were perfectly creepy as far as climbing around in them went. Troye decided to climb down into one that ended up having water at the bottom of part of, which he discovered in the middle of it (there were two openings so it was like an underground cave tunnel.) Connor took out his phone and took a snapchat video of it because it was too funny to not share with the rest of their friends.

  
They eventually stopped at the ruins of an old building from when the area used to be a rock mine. There were a lot of pine trees growing around they were able to climb around in, and there weren't a whole lot of people on the trail, so they could be as loud as they wanted without disturbing other people. They set the bag down and played some hide and seek, ate once they got too tired, and then sat around chatting on the giant stones that were imbedded in the ground. "Connor. Connnnnnnnor," Troye said, trying to get Connor's attention from the treetop he seemed very interested. "Connor, look! A pikachu! A dragon! A bunch of naked hot guys!" Connor turned his head towards Troye at that last one, trying to make his face as confused as possible instead of looking hopeful, as though he had fallen for Troye's trickery to get his attention.

  
Troye raised an eyebrow while laughing his ass of at Connor's "confused" face. "Troye what the hell. I get that you're thirsty for some boy attention. But how the hell did that even pop into your head after a pikachu and a dragon?"  
Troye's laughing died down when he realized that Connor's confused look wasn't really a joke and Connor might have interpreted it as somewhat more of an attack than Troye had meant it as. "I meant it as a list of currently impossible things that were just sort of coming off the top of my head. I didn't mean it in a malicious way. I mean I also thought it was slightly funny because -"

  
"Nevermind why you thought it was funny, we need to get back to the campsite as quick as we can," Connor interrupted, moving quickly to pack everything back into the bag. "Look at the sky, then help me shove all this garbage and shit in here because that is moving fast as hell so we gotta /go/." Troye looked at the sky, noticing that there were some very fast moving, very very dark clouds headed towards where they were, and they were /big/. Like, this storm could possibly last the rest of the day and all night and could cause them to go home tomorrow instead of on Sunday. That caused Troye to leap up and help Connor to shove everything into the bag. Connor threw the bag over his shoulders and took off running, grabbing Troye's hand and dragging him along.

\----

They got into the tent just as the rain started to fall. They nearly went down the wrong trail back to the campsite, and then their original plan had been to jump into the van, but the van (along with their parents) had disappeared, leaving them to realize they would be stuck in the tent, just the two of them, as it was starting to get dark. “Well,” panted Connor, looking up towards Troye, who looked like he was about to fall over. “I guess we won’t be making a fire. Or watching the sunset from up on that rock again. Or hanging out in the van like we did this morning.”

  
Troye looked over at Connor, still trying to recover his breath a bit. “I’m fine with it,” he said, collapsing down onto his sleeping bag, Connor following close behind. “I can’t believe you made me fucking run though, holy shit. You know I don’t do sports.”

  
Connor laughed, rolling onto his side. Troye decided that since Connor was being a little shit he might as well have a real reason to laugh, so Troye leaned over and started tickling Connor, not knowing 100% if he actually was ticklish or not, but hoping for the best. His results were better than expected. Connor started laughing even harder, trying as hard as he could to get away from Troye, failing within the confines of the small tent. His attempts to get away only caused Troye to attack him even more, not able to attack back due to trying to protect himself. "Troye! Troye stop! Troye Troye Troye!" he managed to get out between his laughs and tears.

  
Troye refused to give up, uttering a "Make me!", while continuing to attack Connor's sides and stomach. Connor was not one to back down from such a challenge, especially when he was being attacked. Connor lept up towards Troye, grabbing at his sides and turning themselves around so that Connor was attacking Troye. After a moment, Connor ceased his attacks, which also caused Troye’s laughing to die down. The two boys sat there in a silence that was becoming somewhat awkward, Connor continuing to hover over Troye. Troye gave a loud laugh before putting his hand on Connor’s chest to push him backwards while he sat up. Connor kept quiet, his gaze flickering between Troye’s lips and his eyes, his thoughts racing at a million miles an hour, half of him wanting to lunge forward and half of him wondering what the hell the other half was thinking, he would never be okay with that, remembering that he still had to spend another day with this boy, any number of thoughts as to why he shouldn’t kiss the gorgeous boy in front of him.

  
Troye made Connor’s decision for him. Realizing that his opportunity had arrived to make the move he had wanted to make for the past day and a half, he was the one who ended up leaning forward, placing a hand on the back of Connor’s gently enough that he could pull away if he wanted, but also strong enough to pull him forward the slightest bit to make it easier for Troye to kiss him. When Troye pulled back from the kiss, he avoided looking at Connor, certain that he had made the wrong decision in thinking that Connor had wanted to kiss him, convinced he had messed up entirely until he felt a hand pushing his face back up. He kept his gaze at his hands in his lap, not looking up when the other boy put his forehead against his, only looking up when he heard the other boy whisper his name. He looked up into the gorgeous green eyes so close to his own, lost in them until Connor leaned in for another kiss, slightly longer than the last since both now knew that the other was also interested.

 

The loud crack of thunder pulled them apart and they remembered that they were in a tent together with no real idea on where their parents were, with whatever food their mothers had given them earlier that they hadn’t already eaten. Troye shuddered, and searched around for a sweatshirt. “Connor, do you know where my sweatshirt is? I can’t find it.”  
Connor tried to look around, but realized it was too dark to really be able to tell what was what in the growing darkness. “I don’t know but I also can’t see. Wait, didn’t you leave it in the van this morning?”

  
Troye looked at Connor as though he was thinking about where he had worn his sweatshirt, but instead getting lost in the boy’s features, losing himself in the realization that he had actually kissed the beautiful boy in front of him. And the same beautiful boy had actually kissed him back. Which meant he had some feelings for Troye as well. And he was staring back at Troye as though he was expecting an answer to a question that Troye had not heard in the slightest. “What?” h asked, shaking his head to clear his head enough to form coherent thoughts that would respond to whatever question was about to be posed.

  
Connor shook his head, laughing. “What I SAID was if you can find my flashlight, then I can make sure that it isn’t in here. Because it’s dark and I can’t see. And I would only describe you as radiant if you actually were radiating light right now, but you aren’t, which is not really useful.”

  
Troye leveled a glare at him that Connor could only barely see at this point. “Remember the tickling? Do you want that to happen again?”

  
Connor leaned closer and shrugged. “I mean, if it ended the same way, sounds good to me.”

  
Troye gave Connor a small shove with a small laugh. “Cheeky little shit. I literally just want my sweatshirt because it’s cold and I’m cold.”

  
Connor turned around and dug in his bag for a moment, then launched something directly towards Troye’s face. “Borrow this one for now.” Troye didn’t hesitate before putting the sweatshirt on, realizing as it was halfway on that it was Connor’s favorite sweatshirt. That Troye could have sworn Connor had been wearing that morning in the van.  
“Wait, Connor, weren’t you wearing this earlier? When did you grab this? I thought you left this in the van with my sweatshirt too.” Troye gave Connor a bemused look.

  
“No. I mean yeah I was wearing it earlier. But I didn’t leave it in the van, I just tied it around my waist. Then I threw it in here after breakfast before we left.” Troye thought he saw Conor shiver as another roll of thunder boomed, realizing that since he had given Troye his sweatshirt, he was only wearing a thin long sleeve.

  
Troye felt around for his sleeping bag. He unzipped it all the way, then draped it over the two of them. When Connor opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, Troye shushed him. “You’re cold and I have your sweatshirt. And you probably won’t let me just give it back to you. But you should be warm too. Because you were shivering.”

  
Connor pulled the sleeping bag closer around them, wrapping his arms around Troye as well. “Thanks, Troye.” He snuggled into Troye’s side, making himself comfortable. “I’m tired now. Good night.”

  
Troye smiled down at the boy. He leaned to kiss him on his forehead. “Night, Con,” he muttered before closing his own eyes, missing the smile Connor gave him.

\----

When Connor woke up the next morning, he thought for a second that the night before had been a dream. But as his senses came into existence he realized that he was still wrapped up next to Troye, who was still wearing his sweater. Connor smiled at the fact that he was actually living this moment, and wished he could fall back asleep to find out how long it could last. He almost closed his eyes, but notice something near the door of the tent. The something being Troye’s sweater that he had left in the van. Connor moved as little as he could so as to not wake Troye, but so that he could put on the other boy’s sweatshirt. The fabric itself was cold from not being wrapped up with the boys, but the softness of it made up for the current lack of complete warmth. Connor looked to see if Troye had woken up or not, and saw the boy yawning and stretching. Connor laid back down onto Troye’s stomach, waiting for the boy to realize that he was wearing his sweater.

  
Troye smiled at him before giving him a look that had the potential to kill Connor. “Are you serious? Really? You kept it from me so that you could do this? Where was it?”

  
Connor realized that Troye thought he had just kept hidden from him, the smile on his face dropping so he could adopt a more pleading look. “No, I wasn't hiding it! It was over by the door of the tent on top of a pile of stuff I moved around last night. No, if I had seen it last night I would have given it to you!”

  
Troye just smiled. “I don’t really care. It looks good on you. Let’s go out and see if there’s breakfast.”

\----

As they got out of the tent, they saw that their parents were sitting around a fire they had managed to coax out of the wet fire pit and tinder. When the boys got out of the tent, they thought they saw their parents passing something to each other, but they payed it no mind. “Well well, the sleeping beauties finally woke up,” Troye’s mom said once they got closer to the fire pit. “We made scrambled eggs and toast, it’s over on the table and the two of you get to split what’s left over there. I think it’s maybe going to just be cloudy today, I think they rained all that they could yesterday. You boys might as well spend today out adventuring since tomorrow we have to pack up and head back. We might not be able to make it on another camping trip before school starts next month for you boys.” They both gave her looks of disgust when she mentioned the word “school,” but continued eating.

  
The parents lowered their voices to talk among themselves so the boys couldn’t hear, so they took their chance to plan where they were going. “I kinda wanna go back to where we were yesterday,” said Troye, turning to look if the parents had heard them. “I feel like there’s more to explore over there.”

  
Connor’s eyes lit up. “I was hoping you would say you wanted to go back there. Cuz right past where we stopped are some really great rocks overlooking on the river, which hopefully shouldn't be flooded. But yeah I say we go there.”  
Connor’s mom came over and sat across from them. “So, where are the two of you planning on going today?” They could both tell that the parents wanted to know for the sake of secretly following them.

  
Troye looked at Connor, not knowing what exactly to say, but Connor had a smooth smile on his face. “There’s a trail over by the tent that leads straight towards the river when you stay left. There’s a bunch of cool caves over there that we’re gonna go explore. And we won’t fall in, promise.”

  
His mom seemed pleased with his answer, although as soon as she went back over to the fire Troye turned to give Connor an incredulous look. “Connor. Do you actually want them to follow us?”

  
“Troye, we’re not going straight down the trail to the left. We’re going to different caves by the river, but still great caves. That are more secluded that the ones that I told them we were going to. That will make it easier to sit and chat and kiss without them finding us.” Connor processed what he had just said and started to blush. “I mean, that last one can be, you know, like, if you want to or whatev-”

  
Troye put his finger to Connor’s lips, quieting him while making his blush even deeper. “Sounds great. Let’s hurry up and finish eating because I’m all for getting a move on and getting away from eavesdropping parents.”

\----[where possible chapter 2 exists]

Their adventures of that day included: hiding behind rocks when they thought they heard people when it turned out to not be anyone at all, pushing each other into mud puddles, almost falling into the river, many various stories and games of truth or dare and two truths and a lie, and plenty of laughing and kissing. And letting the time pass by them, not realizing as it got darker, having to creep out of the cave as the sun was about to set. They took a moment to sit on the ground and watch as the sun set, leaning into each other. Once the sun had set, they got up to start back to camp before it got too dark for them to see where they were going. At some point Connor felt a nudge at his hand, looking down to see Troye’s fingers snaking in between his.

  
He didn’t let go of Troye’s hand until they got back to the campsite, where their parents had mysteriously disappeared again. “Where exactly do they keep going?” Connor asked out loud, not expecting an answer.

  
Troye just leaned over and kissed his lips. “I don’t know but it means they’re not here to be annoying about us being cute as fuck together. But I’m tired and we have to sit in the van all the way back home tomorrow. Let’s go to sleep.” They crawled into their tent and curled up next to each other again, keeping each other warm for the cold night.

\----

The next day was both great and terrible. It was great because it was another rainy and disgusting day, so everyone was glad they didn’t have to be outside another day in the terrible weather. It was also great because this time the boys were perfectly fine with being cramped together in the backseat of the van, spending most of the trip asleep, Connor laying across Troye’s lap. The reason it was terrible was that Troye was going off to visit family in Australia in a couple days, which meant that now they would have to deal with actually missing each other.

  
Troye’s mom woke them up a little before they got back home. They were both trying to stretch at the same time, which ended up with Connor narrowly missing punching Troye in the face, but also almost falling off the seat, causing them both to start giggling, not wanting to disrupt their parent’s conversation. Connor was wrapped around Troye’s waist from trying not to fall off the seat, smiling up at the boy. Troye just laughed, and leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Connor looked very surprised that he had done that, in the van with both of their parents possibly able to see. “Honestly, I don’t really care. If you don’t want them to know, say something now.”

  
Connor pushed himself up into a sitting position, but focused his gaze on where his hand was woven with Troye’s. “Well, I haven’t told them yet… So…”

  
Troye just leaned onto Connor. “Okay, Con. You just tell me when. But so do you still want to…?”

  
Connor nodded his head, knowing where Troye’s sentence was going. “Of course.”

  
The moment was interrupted by Connor’s dad yelling from the front seat, “Home! Finally we’re home!”

  
Connor just looked up to Troye’s face. “I’ll miss you when you’re in Australia. You better take some cool photos,” he said, causing Troye to laugh.

  
"You and your photos. Of course, you hipster.” Connor just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I mixed a specific campsite from Taylor's Falls and another campsite from another campsite which I have currently forgotten the name of. Just in case one person is like "UM, THATS NOT REAL" yeah I know. Again, if there are any mistakes, sorry.
> 
> Like/comment if you liked it I guess. If enough people say they want it, I'll write a second chapter that details all the things that were discussed/happened in the cave (no it wont be explicit) and/or I'll make this the start of a camping tronnor series.  
> UPdate I swear there will be a second chapter I just got a laptop so writing just became a lot easier but it will indeed exist don't you worry. Not sure when, but it will happen.


End file.
